kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Keyblade wielders
Dream Sword, Umbrella, Soul Eater These weapons are treated functionally as Keyblades, with the whole Gear access or card access thing, but are in some way transformed. Do we want to consider these Keyblades or proto-Keyblades? Or just not mention them here?Glorious CHAOS! 20:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :The Dream Sword never releases hearts, especially since it is never used against an Emblem Heartless. If you're counting Mission Mode, everything releases hearts, even though it's non-canonical.Glorious CHAOS! 09:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but the other three can release hearts so they must be Keyblades somehow--Xabryn 21:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The Wooden Sword in KH1 does not release hearts, as far as I know. The Wooden Stick does because Xion is using the Keyblade next to him. Also, when does the Soul Eater release hearts? If it does, then Nomura made quite a mess in 358/2 Days.Glorious CHAOS! 09:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :First off, in Mission Mode, if you're not using Roxas, Xion, Riku, Mickey, or Sora, defeating Emblem Heartless releases colorless hearts, which I assume signifies that the hearts aren't collected. Having said that, Days does not distinguish between individual weapons, only characters. I will check someone's vids of ReCoM R/R to see if Soul Eater releases hearts, but I would not include it, or Dream Sword. --Neumannz 16:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Is it a grey heart or a pink heart?Glorious CHAOS! 22:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Pink in both games, the same color of the heart that leaves when Sora defeat a heartless--Xabryn 22:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :So should we add the soul eater to the list or at least mention something about it in a article? 20:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) It has been some time and yet there was no answer...--Xabryn 18:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) As far as Sora's Wooden Sword in KH1 is concerned, it is hard to tell. I think that if anyone was brazen enough to actually try it, it may actually work, but as I haven't tried it, I can't say for sure. Since the Wooden Sword in Hallow Bastion can come into contact with the Heartless, I like to assume that it can remove hearts as well. However, the strength of the Wooden Sword is so minuscule that it would be very difficult to attempt this maneuver to clarify, especially with the powerful Heartless that run rampant in Hallow Bastion. KyrianXVII 03:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I could try it but it would take some time since all of my saves are after that, but I was talking about the Soul Eater it can release hearts in KH Re:CoM, KH2 and KH 358/2 Days--Xabryn 18:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) First Adult Key bearer Master Terra Concerns Fake Keyblade Wielders :Yeah. If that translation is reliable (and the others I've seen there appear to be), then they're pretty much saying that the AS is the abandoned weapon. VR very strongly seems to be an Unversed version of an AS, which would mean that he is the Void Gear itself.Glorious CHAOS! 15:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Zexion :Only if we would count him for masquerading as Sora, and if we count the Mimic Master's pages, too. And AntiSora and Sora-Heartless.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 18:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) They're all technically copy of the Keyblade making them fake keyblade but in that case shouldn't we count Anti-Riku too?--Xabryn 18:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Lingering Sentiment If Vanitas' Remnant is a fake keyblade wielder then the LS should be too, as they are practicly the same. The lost thoughts of Terra. -- 17:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) UnknownChaser 18:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) hmm i dont think so,cus VR is created from Vanitas emotion or something, while LS was created from Terra himself, cus the LS was born from Terra amor and wield his old keyblade, while VR is created from nothing. hmmmmm,im confuse now lolz Ok but VR also has Vanitas his Keyblade, so this is I think a discussion worthy. -- 04:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :The supposition is that he doesn't actually wield the Keyblade, he IS the Keyblade, like with the Absent Silhouettes.Glorious CHAOS! 12:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Sora :Spoiler! :Yen Sid is still a Master.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 14:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Spoiler Deux! :Sometime during KH3 he will, sure. Not yet.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 16:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Wooden Keyblade Terra and Ventus are both shown fully wielding the Wooden Keyblade, while Vanitas holds it and waves it around a few times. #Do we list the Wooden Keyblade here, or at "Weapons"? #Do we consider Vanitas as having "wielded" it? (ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ...do you mean, that thing is a Keyblade? 17master 13:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC)